


Hole Up

by musiquetta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiquetta/pseuds/musiquetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting ex-Assassins can be exhausting, a break may be in order. Steve settles on camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole Up

**Author's Note:**

> For lasciel.

The quiet chuckle that comes from behind him draws an irritated growl out of Steve's throat.

 

“Got something to say, Sam?” The sun is burning the back of his neck, and really, nothing about this scenic spot somewhere in the woods of Maryland is doing anything to improve his mood.

 

“Nah, I'm waiting for you to say it.” Sam gloats, lounging on his camping gear, shielded by the shade of some nearby trees while Steve stands in the late summer heat and turns and turns the map, making increasingly more irritated noises.

 

“Got no idea what you're talking about.” Steve says, even as he folds the stupid map that doesn't make sense and throws it onto the ground.

 

Sam laughs.

 

“It's kinda funny, you know?” Sam says as Steve fumbles around in his backpack, taking out his phone. “There you are, Captain America in the flesh, kinda infamous for leading a couple of dudes out from behind enemy lines – getting lost in some shitty wood in the middle of Maryland?”

 

“I was distracted.” Steve mumbles as he takes out his phone punching away on the display in a ways that makes Sam fear for the integrity of his phone.

 

“And you were laser-focused when there were some Nazis shooting at your ass?” More disgruntled noises as Steve holds his phone high up into the air. “Would it help if I shot you?”

 

“Sam.” Steve says and he's using the Captain voice. Sam chuckles to himself as Steve curses, still punching at the phone.

 

A moment of recognition shoots through Sam. “Are you on Google Maps?”

 

“I would be if there was a damn signal out here.” Steve says, angrily stuffing his phone back into the pockets of his cargo pants as walks over and drops down on the ground next to Sam.

 

“What use is all this stupid tech when it's not working when you really need it.” he grumbles and leans back against the tree, the back of his head smashing against the bark with enough force that Sam has serious concerns for the integrity of the tree.

 

“For the record,” Sam says and gets a glare for his troubles. “you were the one who wanted to go camping.”

 

It takes Steve a moment to drop the glare in favor of a deep sigh. “I thought camping would be more, I dunno,” Steve scratches the top of his head. “relaxing.”

 

“Than what? Open-heart surgery? Where'd you get that idea?”

 

“No idea.” Steve chuckles. “The movies probably.”

 

“The hell kinda movies you've been watching? 'Cause going by that, the first thing on my mind would've been mosquitoes and chainsaw killers.”

 

“Well, the last time I camped in the woods there were wolves and Nazis, so that'd still be an improvement.” Steve says and Sam starts laughing again and this time Steve couldn't help but chuckle along with Sam's laughter.

 

“So all jokes aside.” Sam says after they had settled into silence for a while . “You okay? It's not like you to get lost like that – though it is awfully funny.”

 

Steve threw him another, this time half-hearted, glare. “I guess I just didn't pay attention.” Steve not enough anyway.”

 

“That's not an explanation. And also not like you.”

 

Steve bit his lip, and that was probably all the confession Sam needed – the words themselves were a formality. “I was thinking about the past few weeks. Looking for him, never getting anywhere.”

 

Sam nodded. “The very thing you were trying to catch a break from? That is really unhealthy – but at least very much like you.”

 

Steve barely resists making a rude gesture in Sam's general direction. Instead, he settles for gently grabbing Sam's arm and sliding their fingers together. “Where would I be without you?”

 

“Probably dead by the side of the road.” Sam says, nudging their shoulders together. “So … worst vacation ever?”

 

“Nah.” Steve says, turning to look at Sam. “Can think of worse.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Sam's smiling lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm [here](http://cptcarol.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
